


snowy

by simplycarryon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycarryon/pseuds/simplycarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowy

**Author's Note:**

> * You laugh, and keep laughing.  
> * It's SO funny, you can't stop.  
> * Tears run down your face.
> 
> snowy amalgamate + bad ice puns, why is a 10-year-old child subjected to this? more at 11

It’s so cold.

You retreat as far as the lab wall will allow you to. She follows you on melting feet, the crooning noise in the back of her throat a strangled guttural warble that makes you feel sick to your stomach. This isn’t right, there is nothing right about this, there will never be anything right about this—

She lowers her head a little, and bumps it into your hand.

You laugh.

You’re so cold, and it’s so funny, and you laugh and laugh and laugh and you hurt and everything hurts and you’re so cold and you can’t stop, and tears stream down your face and freeze on your eyelashes and you laugh and laugh until there’s nothing left of you, you laugh until you’re empty and she nuzzles a dissolving cheek against yours and it burns and you’re so cold and you laugh—

It’s so cold.

 _sn o wy,_ she creaks, ice against your palms, bitter chill billowing through you, and you’re too cold to be terrified and too terrified to be cold and you just laugh, sinking to your knees on the patterned floor and pressing your shaking hands against the grimy tiles. 

You sob, and it sounds like laughter, or maybe you laugh and it sounds like sobbing. Whatever it is, that terrible rasping sound comes from your throat, dry knife against dry stone. It isn’t right it will never be right and above you she sinks her weight into your back and you choke on the sound of your lungs catching in your chest and you laugh and laugh and laugh.

 _i’m so c ol d,_ more thought than speech

weight presses heavy on your back and you can’t move but you laugh anyway and it sounds like icy wind in your throat but somewhere above the laughter is your knee-jerk reaction and 

“hi, so cold, I’m—“

you have to think about that  
who are you  
who have you been  
who will you be

you don’t remember your names or your faces but you do remember the joke, you remember the loving exasperation and the arm-punches that come with it

“I’m Dad,” you finish, and

she laughs a little above you and the weight lessens

“ _Ice_ to meet you,” you say, still laughing, still crying

you can pick yourself up now—she leans back and lets you stand—her feathers gather wilted and melting in puddles but she lets you be

_you remi nd me of som eone_

You say nothing. You wrap her up in your arms. It’s so cold.

“ _Snow_ worries,” you tell her, shaking. “It’s going to be okay.”

She’s calmed down, oozing against your embrace, and she brushes ice crystals from your frozen cheeks with a feathered appendage that only drips a little bit. 

_thank you,_ she says. Her expression is peaceful, as much as it can be. Maybe that’s all you can hope for.

Your eyes hurt. Your throat hurts. Everything hurts.

At least it’s not so cold now.


End file.
